This invention relates to methods and systems for dynamically assigning interface directory numbers in a wireline network.
1. Background Art
Current wireline telecommunications networks provide a static mapping of wireline access to network elements. This static mapping limits the ability of the network to adjust to changing conditions including traffic load, service mix, time and seasonal changes, etc. In addition, static access arrangements inhibit the Local Exchange Carrier from providing enhanced services to subscribers unless the serving Class 5 office equipment is augmented or replaced at considerable expense to the service provider. While many subscribers of telephone service require only basic POTS (Plain Old Telephone Service) arrangements, many subscribers desire more enhanced capabilities. These enhanced capabilities typically impact the Class 5 offices in the serving Area. This arrangement also inhibits the dynamic access of multiple service providers with minimal configuration changes.
Thus, a need exists for allowing a Class 5 switch to easily have enhanced capabilities including dynamic access to each of the switches so as not to require a subscriber to be permanently associated with any particular switch.
2. Disclosure of Invention
It is thus a general object of the present invention to provide a method and system for dynamically assigning interface directory numbers in a wireline network.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and system for allocating traffic load across multiple wireline switches so as to not overload any given wireline switch.
In carrying out the above object and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention, a method is provided for connecting a wireline telephone to a wireline switch in a wireline telecommunications network having a plurality of remote terminals and wireline switches. The method includes receiving identification of a subscriber in response to a call attempt, determining a preferred connection between the wireline telephone and one of the plurality of wireline switches based on predetermined data associated with the subscriber, and connecting the wireline telephone to one of the plurality of wireline switches based on the preferred connection so as to complete the call attempt.
In further carrying out the above object and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention, a system is also provided for carrying out the steps of the above described method. The system includes a processing platform operative to receive identification of a subscriber in response to a call attempt and determine a preferred connection between the wireline telephone and one of the plurality of wireline switches based on predetermined data associated with the subscriber. The remote terminal is operative to connect the wireline telephone to one of the plurality of wireline switches based on the preferred connection as directed by the processing platform so as to complete the call attempt.